bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The River Converges Home Part II
Previous Story > The River Converges Home With a clank and a ring, clashing of blades were heard from far in the sky. The once peaceful ocean raged below with powerful tides, crashing against the islands scattered about. The thick tension in the air could be felt, the rise of spiritual pressure was evident as well. Neither of them lowered the slightest. Prior to this, Terumi had peacefully fell to the ground, her body unmoving and her skin was ice cold to the touch. Seeing this, Ryouiki was unable to die, unable to sit, and unwilling to allow Sabishii to live any longer! The roaring noises of both Ryouiki and Sabishii were loud and tormenting to hear. Both of them had only one intent; killing the other. As they swung at each other verociously, the large beast - Shizenshi - was stomping through the vast ocean, its dark aura being shot forth like a arrow from a bow. Following another brief bout between the two, the winner of the sword fight was evident. Backing away, Ryouiki sported a wound at both ends of his forehead. That blood was dry, much unlike the flowing blood from his torso. Many opens wounds lay on his chest and even a large hole near his shoulder. One didn't have to be a healer to notice that Ryouiki was at a point beyond death, and that he was no longer fighting; his willpower was keeping him alive. And all through the strife, even before this battle and through the many years imprisoned only one thing was embedding into his mind, his lover, Terumi. And with her presumed death, Ryouiki was irate beyond belief. However, Sabishii sported nearly none a wound. Several wounds were seen on his, what was a handsome face. Along with that stab wound was seen on the left side of his waist. The fresh welcome of pain, followed by the torrent of blood had only angered Sabshii more. "Don't worry. I'll make your death slow and painful, unlike hers!" He shouted tauntingly, and as he played with Ryouiki's emotions he, for a brief moment, harmonized with Shizenshi. The intense rage and sadness of his emotions were like a scream into the ears of the beast. As the two began to feel as each other felt, the beast struck down with its entire forearm down upon Sabishii. However, even the huge size of the beast was unable to accurately strike Sabshii in his Bankai state. Dodging with relative ease, Sabishii continued to mock Terumi. Ryouiki was unable to speak, unable to think. His only thought - kill Sabishii - was enough to make him fight. However, one thought had lingered in the back of his subconcious. A sweet daydream it was of him laying down on a blanket beside his love, overlooking Seireitei and its many inhabitants in peace. But now the rude awakening of battle overwhelmed all sweet thoughts he might have had. Firing a instantanous spell - Hyōga Seiran - a massive wave of ice flew toward Sabishii which proved impossible to dodge without sustaining some damage. Faster then the blink of an eye, Sabishii was standing toward the left far away from the initial spell. However, his entire left arm was crushed from the sheer force of the spell and to add, his left shoulder and part of his leg was entirely frozen. And just when he thought he was safe, the beast known as Shizenshi quickened its pace and threw its massive leg in the sky. Knocking the victim back, Sabishii was hurled backwards. Unable to retaliate due to the immense strength of the attack and the speed of the air against his skin. While Sabishii was hurled through the sky, Ryouiki inahaled and exhaled hastily. Barely able to stand, he rose his finger and fired several instantanous Byakurai toward his foe. However, glancing upward his eyes widened as he noticed the cloud of poison engulfing the Byakurai and concealing everything in sight. Barkening forth, Ryouiki gritted his teeth as he prepared for the worst. Using the blade known as Guren, he swung it forth and as he did he commanded a wave of fire to collide with the poison immediately causing an explosion. From the resulting explosion, Sabishii appeared overhead and swung his blade downward attempting to crush the skull of the hero. With expert awareness, he lifted his blade upward to counter however by that time Sabishii had already moved away from his bluff and was now at Ryouiki's left side. Cocking his arm back, Ryouiki swung once again but by that time the blade had already made contact with his flesh. With a quick yelp, Ryouiki activated Guren once again engulfing them both in a bright flare. The Shizenshi watched onward as he threw his arm forth attempting to hit them both with a deafening blow from its palm and meanwhile the ocean raged onward, the area very reminiscent to the first battle between Shigeru and Ryouiki. From the blaze, Ryouiki's scorched arms and chest he flew upward and coming after him, Sabishii followed at similar speed. "He's slower from my attacks." that much was evident, Ryouiki thought with a half-smile, he was still enraged by Terumi's proposed death. Sabishii's faint voice was heard but ignored, as Ryouiki had already planned his next attack. The two stood at ends with each other only ten feet from each other. Meanwhile, Shizenshi cocked his arm back once again and with Ryouiki's feeling incoperated into it, the dark intentions of the beast was similar to Ryouiki's. The area wasn't just similar. It was the area Shigeru and Sabishii had first met, the same area where Shigeru had strangely taken the zanpakutō's advice and struck back at the Imawashī. Then he had fought for his life, though even that conflict paled in comparison to this one. His limbs were still leadened, though the feeling was returning without a shadow of a doubt. Even now Ryouki was firing a number of Byakurai spells, those thin slivers of pale lightning giving way to a cloud of purple poison expertly diverted by a timely burst of flames. The explosion rang in Shigeru's ears even as he clenched his blood encrusted fists. Terumi had done more than enough to see him back in action, though right now she was as cold to the touch as Shigeru had no doubt been only minutes before, her life slowly ebbing away. There was little he could do to heal the wound. His skills in Kidō sucked something fierce, especially when his brother had been so skilled in comparison. The art just hadn't appealed to Shigeru, though there was something that could be done. At the very least it would stave off her death long enough hopefully for medical attention to be given. Hefting his zanpakutō, Shigeru dug his nails into the broad blades flat sides and made a ripping motion as though he were actually donning his Hollow mask. The entirety of Shigeru's foul spiritual force brought back from the brink by Teruo's sixteen year old precaution flooded the area, signaling the Betrayer's return long before he actually joined the fray anew. The band holding his hair in a ponytail snapped, causing the black locks to rise into an upward pointing jumble of spiked hair, while a cape-like piece with ragged ends formed about his shoulder not unlike his Hollow cloak. On his free hand formed a gauntlet while his zanpakutō became an excessively long and slim nodachi even taller than its owner. His Nakazora Tamashii activated, Shigeru covered Terumi's forehead with his gauntleted hand, forming the initial energy for the Itonamisakezuki. Though the wave didn't form. The technique wasn't just an energy wave. It could be made stronger by applying the owners life energy, which, at this range, could easily be fed into another. Some of his own energy transfered, the Betrayer moved his hand towards Sabishii's energy source and fired the wave attack proper while he appeared beside Ryouiki once again. "If you want her to live then help me kill this blue-haired bastard as quickly as you can. We can't afford to wait." His expression was even sterner than it was normally, which only lent to his overall intimidation. "You ready?" Ryouiki took note of what Shigeru had done to Terumi and with a slight nod he smiled back at hsi comrade. "I'll leave an opening. Thats when you unleash everything!" Ryouiki shouted. "Oh, and I like the new hair." he said with a half-smile. "He's slower from our attacks." that much was evident, Ryouiki thought.. Sabishii's faint voice was heard but ignored, as Ryouiki had already planned his next attack. The two stood at ends with each other only ten feet from each other. Meanwhile, Shizenshi cocked his arm back once again and with Ryouiki's feeling incoperated into it, the dark intentions of the beast was similar to his master. "Fly with the Clouds, Kazeninoru!" Ryouiki uttered as he raised and extended his arm. The blade pointed horizontally to the ground and just as he spoke the dagger which has been brought into view was consumed by a short, intensely fast gale. Blowing away everything in the vicinity, even the arm of Shizenshi was held off for a time as was Sabishii. "..The blade is gone..." Sabishii said perplexed by this revelation of events. "What kind o' Zanpakuto vanishes into thin air like th---" Blue-Hairs sentence was abruptly halted by Ryouiki's appearing from the gale with much higher spiritual reserve. "Tell me Blue-Hairs just how fast are you." he said cockily, and without a moments hesitation Ryouiki moved instantly toward Sabishii. As he did, Sabishii retaliated with his own speed. Moving at astounding speeds the two collided several times in the air with great force. The air shocked and rippled about from the attacks. The two quickly ended retaining newfound wounds. This time in favor of Sabishii. A new wound was sported on Sabishii's thigh and slightly above his right eye. The fresh sting of pain and the smell of new blood rolling down his face sent a surge of entertainment into the Warden. "Hahaha! Thats what I'm talking about. You drag me all the way out here to escape and you end up hurting the people you care about and now you dare think you can fight me on an even field. Thats hilarious, its so much fucking fun! Hahaha!" "Shut your damn mouth!" Ryouiki hollered ferociously and following it he was consumed in a column of his own spiritual energy. The power of it simply went beserk and quickly overwhelmed the prisoner. His energy became defeaning in comparison, and was instilled with his negative emotions. From the once impassive Ryouiki came forth an angry, tormented man with a scowl of a demon that was enough to shock anyone who would happen to see it. "Kazeninoru works by controlling air molecules and bending them to push me about at great speeds." Without even noticing it, Ryouiki began to mock Sabishii. His own anger overwhelmed him and without realizing it, Ryouiki had taken pleasure in watching his opponent bleed. The sweet red liquid from Blue-Hairs dropped in buckets to the ocean below, all the while, Ryouiki licked his lips nefariously. Looking back at the beast that towered them, Ryouiki commanded the beast toward Sabishii and thus, the two began a battle. The demonic beast, Shizenshi threw its might fists toward Sabishii with devastating power and Sabishi evaded and struck at the demon with great precision. "No matter what you do or how you do it. Me and Kazeninoru will strike you down and tear you apart piece by fucking piece!" Before Sabishii was aware, Ryouiki had vanished. With a sudden blow from Shizenshi, Sabishii was sent down to the tides below. However, Blue-Hairs quickly fought against the intense gravity of the blow attempting to quickly retaliate. Just then, Ryouiki using his cherished Kazeninoru expertly appeared in front of Sabishii as he flew toward the ocean. Appearing before him, he threw an onslaught of "haymakers" down upon the already crashing Warden. In seconds, the foe had been sent down to the ocean and as he fell onto the surface of the water, a splash flew up and over Ryouiki. Surely, Shigeru was unable to keep up with the incredible speed Ryouiki was displaying, though in truth, it was difficult for him to keep up with the speed either. His menacing glare still across his face as the blood from his reopened wounds mixed with the saltwater of the ocean. "Kazeninoru's only fault. By using her I come closer to death then ever..." he said silently as he flew onto the shoulder of Shizenshi. Both of them awaiting Sabishii's next move. Expertly concealing the intense pain from his open wounds being touched by the salt water, the physical and mental pain from using Kazeninoru, and the emotional suffering he sustained during this battle he simply overlooked the ocean with anger in his eyes. Glancing at Shigeru for a moment, Ryouiki thought of a scenario: If he had taken too much damage as a result from Kazeninoru, Shigeru would have to fight against Sabishii for quite some time. That means Ryouiki should try his best to end this quickly, though thinking it and doing it were two entirely different things. "Shigeru..do you see him at all? That bastards probably hiding somewhere in the ocean. Damn coward!" he said darkly, as Shizenshi stomped on the ground below attempting to crush Sabishii. However, before any of the warriors could react, a ball of poison was hurled at Shizenshi knocking even the towering beast backwards. Falling backwards, Shizenshi's skin began to peel off as a result from the unknown attack. Following it, a cloud of poison made its way toward Shigeru. Meanwhile, Ryouiki leaped off of the dissapating Shizenshi who was slowly dying from the poison attack, and had took a stand beside Shigeru. "You've fought against his poison before right? I hope you've got something for this." As he spoke, Ryouiki had taken his own Souhou stance to incoperate his physical attacks with his newfound speed in order to attack alongside his comrade. His vitality in this situation was great, as it would be needed in order to combat this great foe. For a time the Betrayer simply watched events unfold from his aerial perch. His chance had yet to truly come which was the single reason he was standing idle. There had been openings, but none that would've given either Ryouiki or himself a clear advantage. With the loss of Shizenshi, Shigeru began walking forward slowly. Each step was deliberately slow for he didn't want to draw attention to the fact he was planning to launch his assault right now. The poison spewing toward them put a temporary halt to his plans. "Can't you do anything new?" He asked of Sabishii, the contempt in his voice ringing through clearly. Before any other action was taken, Shigeru drew two perfect pentagrams on Ryouiki's arms with his own blood. "I'll make you a blood promise. That poison won't touch you as long as those pentagrams remain." They ensured everything short of a physical blow was redirected elsewhere. So Shigeru turned his attention to the approaching cloud, but he saw beyond it. Sabishii would die. "Here. Let me show you something new." Pitch black spiritual energy began emanating off of Shigeru's body while a sphere of the same color formed in the palm of his left hand. Anyone looking would call it a blackened Cero, but for once it was much, much more. It was beginning to spin, the sheer pressure close to unbearable. "Senkaikuroichikiri!" Like a pinwheel through the air the sphere flew. The poison was parted and blew harmlessly away by the additional wind gusts that followed the pinwheels advance, while Shigeru himself crouched down and blasted forward! The energy of the Senkaikuroichikiri impacted the oceans surface. The sheer force the blast carried caused the waves to part along its line of entry, which effectively revealed Sabishii for all to see! "Poor fool. Have you any idea why Shinzō kept me under his boot so long? It's because he fears me. It's because I can match him." The water began to enclose again, though Shigeru had already cleared it. His spiritual energy rose from the very depths of his soul, cloaking him in a Hollowfied shroud mixed perfectly with a Shinigami's signature. "Itonamisakezuki!" Everything was poured into that wave. His anger at Shinzō, his hatred of the Imawashī, his fierce will to protect Akiye and the hope that young Kentaro would someday see her free. He saw Sabishii not as he was, but as Shinzō. The picture lent him a certain fire, a certain will beyond killing intent. The wave burst forward even as Shigeru slipped out of the ocean just as the waves crashed over again, the waters beneath blackened by the energy Shigeru unleashed. The impacting Senkaikuroichikiri decimated the ocean, making the power tides of the water blow at its whim. And as the water was being rampaged into a crater, the incoming waves and the powerful, black Itonamisakezuki flew toward Sabishii with astonishing speed. Nothing could be done to stop the blast, or more likely, nothing could stop Shigeru's intention. Everyone present noticed Shigeru's facial expression; his dark, rage-filled face spoke of his past. His time with his brother, to his battle with Averian, to his exile, everything was clear. His power was so distinct, so vivid that all who tried could easily feel the same strife that he had been through. With a frown Ryouiki watched the events unfold. "Too much pain. So much hurting in this world..someone has to change this" he thought wholeheartedly. Suddenly, the crashing waves accompanied by the destructive force of Shigeru's blast left the ocean black..and red. A wispy, plume of smoke rose from the ocean where Sabishii had been, although his spiritual pressure was still clear it had dropped considerable. Ryouiki looked back at his partner, who was breathing at a faster rate as a result from the incredible onslaught. The sky gradually darkened, the menacing spiritual pressure of all those present was enough to alter even the ultimate command of weather. Appearing as a mere shadow from the ocean, Sabishii rose with his tone deep, serious and as unmoving as a mountain. "..I am Tousui! The scourge of the spiritual world! Kiler of Captains! Leader of Zanpakutō! Lord of Kōhai Tochi's prison and member of the great Collective Vices! My power is infinite, beyond what any fool such as you weak rats could grasp. All you'll do is watch yourself be cut down endless. Do you hear me! I say, I'll crush your entire body to dust, you goddamn nuisances! Sabishii shirt was obliterated, his body blackened from the attacks, and his entire left arm left battered and bruised. His voice boomed and echoed, and as it did, the spiritual pressure of all present made the ocean rise and fall, consuming the crater created beforehand. The sky shook and quivered at the power of the trio; the booming thunder noise of the dark clouds welcomed the the following strike of lightning that sounded from afar. Changing his face, Ryouiki looked sternly at Sabishii as the two darted at each other. There first collision was loud, and swift, however Ryouiki noticed how Sabishii was considerbly slower. Taking this to his advantage, on the second strike Ryouiki managed to grapple Sabishii's arm and yanked it to the side; leaving the opponent wide open. Thanking Shigeru in his mind, Ryouiki tore open Sabishii's torso with a intense, incredibly fast paced onslaught of haymakers led by the ball of his palm. Each strike retained the same power, intensity and speed. After seconds of the powerful Souhou attack, Ryouiki finished with one final strike in the center of his chest, inbetween his lungs where it would be most fatal. Expertly landing the strike, Sabishii was hurled back toward the ocean at phenomonal speed. Noticing the damage caused, Ryouiki looked at how Sabishii's chest got smaller noting the destruction of rib bones. "No longer do I fear you. You are no longer a threat, but a feeble being of what you once were...You are nothing!" he said loudly. It was clear, the underneath Sabishii's bravado, and arrogance he was slowly dying. Remembering Terumi, Ryouiki stood above the ocean with a arrogant scowl as he felt himself "higher" then Sabishii. "..You are the scum that we will eradicate For Terumi!" he declared, before turning to Shigeru he told his partner to fire off another Itonamisakezuki! What had Ryouiki been planning, and how would it end for him and his partner. Had Sabshii truly givin up, or has he still a trick up his sleeve...For Ryouiki the battle had just ended, with the word he just spoke. "Bankai! Tenshin Kazeninoru!" Ryouiki channeled every ounce of his spiritual power into his palm, causing an intense vibration. The space before his hand began to heat up rapidly, and then illuminated, immersing Ryouiki's entire arm in the binding light. His eyes were heavy, and every movement of his body nearly tore his legs apart. Finally, his spiritual power took a tremendous leap! "Now you will see why I am Lord Ryouiki. I'll make you vanish in a flash!!!" Shigeru watched as Ryouiki rained blow after blow down upon Sabishii, knowing full well that the battle was over regardless of what Sabishii said, or what he did. Besides, that last Itonamisakezuki had drained him of whatever reserves Teruo had managed to instill, for his Nakazora Tamashii form was already beginning to fade away. His clothing returned to its former appearance, while his bandages settled themselves upon his arms once more. Ryouiki had even unleashed his Bankai, so whatever chance of Sabishii fighting back now, as injured and drained as he was, was a fools notion. He'd imply be welcoming his own demise. The only question was whether or not Sabishii could see past his own pride. So instead of participating further in the battle, Shigeru floated down to kneel beside the body of Terumi, who was still clinging to life like a drowning woman to driftwood. "Whatever happens after this, Sabishii's beaten and whatever wounds your man has endured will heal. Yours... might need a bit more time." He sucked at Kidō. There was no denying that. Yet he had to try regardless. His palms glowed in the mystical green light of healing Kidō, yet the light was far from strong nor particular steady. It winked in and out, varied in brightness before settling on a dull, barely maintained light that would ease her pain and work to keep her spiritual and life force at a consistent level for as long as he kept the healing up. It didn't help matters that he was running on fumes himself. Willpower was keeping him going as much as Terumi's was. "Move. Move. Move." Ryouiki thought, his mind moving at a fast pace. Taking note of everything occuring around him, his speed was too much for him to handle at the moment. Tears of muscle could be heard, but depsite being on the brink of death, he continued. Terumi, Shigeru, Soul Society, were all factors keeping this Shinigami running. He wouldn't, or better yet, he couldn't stop now. "I mustn't stop. I must win." he hollered and with a thundering grunt, his violent series of attacks and clashes with Sabishii only continued. The fast splashing noise of the water below, the sight of the water slowly turning red from the blood, and the raw energy in the air were all the senses could percieve. Neither Ryouiki nor Sabishii could be seen -- their movements were just too quick. At that instant, a cloud of dust blew about near Shigeru and Terumi, followed by Ryouiki landing on the ground. His entire body appeared red from the increase in blood flow, and his veins pushed against his thick skin. It was clear that this was Ryouiki's most powerful technique. "I'm falling apart." he thought, as he glanced at his arm from the corner of his eye. It was covered in a blood, and dangling at his side -- his shoulder blade had been broken. The hero began to cough blood, before glancing to see Sabishii standing in the air, even more damaged them himself. "I refuse to let you drag me down with you. If I die, then I'm draggin' all are asses to the bottom of Hell!!" Amazed, Sabishii was closer to death then anyone present. It was clear that the king had been pushed farther then ever now. It was useless fighting death, yet he continued on. His foolish pride most likely was the source of his power. "I've always wanted to be entertained. But more so, to find a person strong enough to push me this far!" he declared, and with a huff and a puff, he took control over the reishi in the sky, ocean, and emitted from Shizenshi, Shigeru, Terumi and Ryouiki. "You call yourself Betrayer of Hope and Lord of Domain, eh? Well..are you prepared to die!" In a matter of seconds the spirit particles being used by Sabishii converged underneath them. And just then, all things went silent. For a single moment nothing move, nothing was heard, it was absolute silence. Ryouiki attempted to move, yet as he did, the entire island underneath the trio was ripped from the ground! The ocean tore and fought around the gaping hole in the earth, and as the island floated into the sky a grunting Sabishii swung his arms downward. Suddenly, all the spirit energy around the island, the particles that had kept it in the sky, dropped. "I can't breathe" were the last words uttered by Ryouiki as the island fell under the powerful ocean, succumbing to the push of the wave. However, the light that was immersed around Ryouiki was maintained, in fact, it became brighter, overwhelming even. An entire sphere in the ocean had been illuminated just like Ryouiki. Floating downward, Sabishii laughed terribly as he thought of the death of those three. "Finally. You finally just give up and die. You fucking morons. Fighting me is inevitable. Hahaha!" ------- Moments later, floating upward from a sphere containing both Shigeru and Terumi - the sphere was half-way filled with water - Ryouiki smirked. His body soaked in blood, sweat and water. He was numb, worn out and weakened from the battle. Astonished, Sabishii couldn't help but stand in the sky and watch what was about to unfold. In protecting his friends, Ryouiki was horribly weakened, and his body pushed far beyond its breaking point. "Shigeru...this is your fight now. Finish this, so we can go home already." he said with a smile, as he carried Terumi in his arms, he gave the remaining energy he possesed to Shigeru, and slowly his Bankai faded away. Descending to the surface of the ocean, the little energy he had kept him afloat. "S-shigeru..." Terumi whispered. Meanwhile, Sabishii was drained. Completely drained, he no longer had the power to continue fighting. A perfect opening, and an excellent end to the tyrants reign. His body was still, cold and unmoving. The sheer shock he felt by the love and willpower that the trio below had was enough to finally make him realize the truth. His wide eyes slowly dropped, his eyelids became heavy and his limbs too cold to withstand. Death slowly slipped in, and only a final strike would be needed to finish the job. Feeling the warmth that was Ryouiki's energy seeping into him made the Betrayer feel like vomiting. It just wasn't to his tastes, yet he welcomed the energy regardless, his body breaking it down so his own rose in its place. That was much better. The darkness of evil and betrayal, the vices of his existence. That was sweet. Energy pure and whole, unlike the fumes before, ran through his veins as he slowly rose to stand in-front of Sabishii, his head shaking from side to side. "You really are an idiot," Shigeru said at last, in a whisper only Sabishii would hear. He approached the man and caught him by the throat where he held him aloft for a time, before lowering him so he looked into the man's eyes. "You'd throw everything you have away just to satisfy your pride? Your fool notions!? You listen to me, Sabishii-" It marked the first time Shigeru had called him anything other than bastard or blue-hairs "and you listen good! I died once today already. There's nothing nice about it. You float along in darkness and that's that. For men like you and me, who prefer to fight rather than submit, death isn't a release. It's a curse! You don't want to die, you blue-haired bastard. And I don't want you to die either. Your the first person to push me this far since Shinzō and Yajuu, so hold your head high. You're good enough at doing any other time. I'm giving you a chance: this is our deal. You mention none of this to anyone and I'll keep my own mouth shut. How's that sound?" Sabishii wanted to spit in the face of Shigeru. His stupid pride didn't want to let him surrender, but nor did he want to die. All he did was shake his head, and slowly, he broke free from Shigeru's grasp and fell into the raging stream of the ocean below. A smile was plasted on his face as he fell, and only Shigeru could see it..."sounds fine, Shigeru. Sounds fine." Meanwhile, Ryouiki couldn't help but cry; the burden had finally been lifted. He was, at long last, free of prison and welome to return home. The waves fought hard underneath, Ryouiki and with sudden excitement he flew up toward Shigeru with Terumi in his arms. As he came to eye contact with Shigeru, he felt unimaginable happiness, and suddenly looked down to Terumi, who was wiggling around about. "She's alive. Shigeru. I can't thank you enough for what you've done here. The tears barreled down his dirt covered face, and with a grunt, he held back the pain. "You defeated the guards, saved Terumi, and...you defeated Sabishii. Thank you for everything" he exclaimed, "..thank you." he repeated. Down below, Terumi chuckled, as she caressed the warm face of Ryouiki. Turning her head, she looked at Shigeru with glistening eyes. "You two..did it." "...what next." Terumi whispered, as she noticed how drained Ryouiki was from the sudden experience of death. Being pushed that far after the many years imprisoned clearly showed that he needed some long needed rest. Terumi couldn't help but continue staring at Shigeru. It was the closest to love she had ever felt toward another man excluding Ryouiki. Shigeru merely dispelled his grin and shook his head as he watched Sabishii fall to the waves below. "Unless he learns to breathe with a crushed windpipe, I doubt we'll be seeing him again." The blood on his hands was certainly Sabishii's. He was that used to dealing death that his outward appearance lent all the deception he needed to give the lie some measure of truth. Sabishii had fallen, Shigeru's hand was blood soaked and Sabishii's energy had certainly disappeared. "That's for freeing me you blue-haired bas- Sabishii. Now we're even." Turning towards the pair, Shigeru sheathed his zanpakutō and heaved a heavy sigh of relieve, all the while waving aside their thanks and comments. "Next time a stranger asks me to help them break someone out of prison," He said to Terumi, "remind me to say 'no'. I've never been this battered in all my life, and my life's been hell!" That even included his run-in with Averian a life-time ago. "What's next though?" He answered at last to the asked question. "I'm going to sleep for about a week, eat for about a month and pay an extended visit to a brothel. The type of healing I need can't be given with Kidō." And his usual vulgarity returned! With his piece on the matter said, Shigeru looked Ryouiki up and down with a shake of his head, followed by a hearty laugh. "For a prisoner, you're built tough." He couldn't resist smacking him on the back either. He kept telling himself that was for making him nearly vomit. "You fought like a goddamn demon. And you!" He looked to Terumi. "Don't ever let me see you in that state again, woman! And I mean it. Ever. That's it. The next time I'm giving your boyfriend a thump up round the head. And don't you think I won't." "Ha!" Ryouiki chuckled, before hunching over in pain, although he still retained a smile plastered on his face. He couldn't help being happy, as all the strife he endured for centuries felt like a nightmare. A nightmare that he had finally awoken from, and now, he felt thrusted into a new world of warmth, and compassion. Grinning he enjoyed Shigeru's comments, in truth, that was the first time he actually spoke to the man. "You fought great. It was an honour to fight beside you as a comrade rather then a enemy. I enjoyed it very much." he said speaking with dignity, pronunciation and respect. "Hey, but don't you dare try shoot a blast off like that! It coulda' taken my damn head off." he rebuked jokingly. "I can tell that...," Ryouiki paused, gritting his teeth holding back the blood he was about to cough up. And slowly, Terumi broke from his hold and flew beside the three; giving Ryouiki some space. "..I can tell that you've been through alot of hardships. You've fought hard throughout your entire life, and you aren't the first person to help, but always come through in the end...even if the end is a lil' wacky or justifies the mean. You are a person I can trust." Finishing his sincere speech, he grabbed at his red torso and hunched over in pain. "Don't worry about him. He has always been a toughy. Nothing could really kill him, trust me." she said, with a smile. Directing her joy at Shigeru, she gave him a welcoming hug and whispered in his ear, "..you really came through for me. Thank you for everything, Shigeru. You saved him" her words were followed by a peck on the Betrayers cheek, before slowly turning and helping Ryouiki up. Knowing this wouldn't be there last meeting, Ryouiki stuck his hand out for a handshake. "I hate goodbyes. They mean that a person isn't going to see the other again. But two powerful fighters like us will meet again. Its fate that we do. So, until next time, Shigeru-sama!" Yeah, a little cliche, but as he spoke the bright warmth of the sun slowly appered from what appeared as the edge of the ocean. At first, the welcoming rays of heat upon the raw body of each individual was exhilarating, but slowly vanished. Being replaced by the calm, peace of the ocean. All of nature had awokened; a flock of birds could be seen flying in the distance. And a pack of dolphins danced gentle on the surface of the water. As nature's beauty was occuring, the sun finally awoke: The sun perked over the horizen, and the sky became an ocean of orange and red and the clouds being immersed in the harsh sun were succumb to changing into a variety of colours. With the sunrise and loud calls of the animals around, Ryouiki knew that he wasn't imprisoned any longer. And for a brief moment, all the pain he had endured over the years and all the pain he was withstanding at the moment was gone, replaced with utter happiness. As much as he went on about him no longer springing people from prison, that was just what he was going to do when he returned to Kōhai Tochi. Akiye, the girl who'd long since been as a daughter to him needed freeing, and if he needed to throw his lot in with Kenji's son to do that then so be it. He'd endure it, just like he'd endured everything his lousy life had thrown his way to date. Yet this particular moment wasn't the time for such depressing thoughts. He fixed Terumi with a grin that brought him back to his younger days, before his Hollowfication, before his exile and before his meeting with the Imawashī. For a time he was the old Shigeru who carried children on his back and taught those came children to read, write and pull pranks without getting caught. It warmed his cold heart. If only for a time. He shook the extended hand without a moments hesitation. "You both know where to find me," He said at last. "The Diamond Quarter of Kōhai Tochi is somewhat more bearable than the other districts. Doesn't smell that bad, for one. Look after each other. Soul Society isn't beyond their reach, so keep your wits about you and surround yourself with people you can trust." With a flick of his finger upon the air, the familiar Garganta portal opened, revealing the swirling mass of blackness within. "I'm going on holiday." As the suns golden rays illuminated his departure, Shigeru stepped within the threshold, which slowly began to shrink. "I don't know why I'm repeating that idiots words, but nightmares never last. You always wake up eventually. Just don't waste the chance you've been given, Ryouiki, or give in to vengeance or hate. That's how people like me are created." And he would never wish his life on anyone. The words were just about said as the Garganta finally closed shut. "...Till we meet again, Shigeru." The lustrous light of the newly awakened sun complimented all present. The disspearance of Shigeru welcomes the newfound happiness that surged through the veins of Ryouiki and Terumi as they stood peering over the clouds themselves and into the heavens. The curtain had finally closed, and after the casts standing ovation they parted with a wonderful smile. This wasn't a bitter pain of departure, but a promptly sweet beginning. At long last the nightmare was over, or..had the true nightmare just begun? Next Story > Emergence into Society Category:Twonjr3 Category:KenjiHiroshi